


You Gave Me the Gay

by blondeslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: It's just after fourth year, and Albus and Scorpius are spending a night under the stars, when something unexpected gets revealed.





	You Gave Me the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! This work has not been beta read, sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors. This is also my first fic that I've decided to publish, so enjoy!

The two boys were laying under the stars, on this cool June night. Fourth year had just finished, and the pair had a whole summer before they had to worry about their OWLs.  
A wind was blowing gently, and Albus was beginning to shiver. He could feel the heat radiating off of the other boy lying next to him, but he refused to move closer to him.  
It was a safe distance between the two, close, but not too close. Definitely not close enough that Scorpius would start to suspect something. No, this distance was perfect. It didn’t matter that he was cold.  
“I’m so glad Father let me come over,” Scorpius said, drawing Albus’ attention away from the stars. He turned his head, breath catching at the sight of his friend. Blonde hair reflected the moonlight, so that it looked almost white. Pale skin shone, and Albus could feel his heart speed up.  
“Me too,” he said finally. Scorpius’ eyes were still locked on the inky sky, and Albus was torn between wanting Scorpius to look at him and never wanting their positions to change. Finally, Scorpius did turn to look at him, and Albus looked hurriedly away.  
He didn’t know why, but every time the blonde boy looked at him, his heart sped up and his cheeks grew hot. Maybe he was ill? A Scorpius induced disease?  
He could feel Scorpius watching him, and stared determinedly at the sky. It was hard; all he wanted to do was capture those pale grey eyes. Wanted to stare into them forever, while the rest of the world faded away.  
Albus shook his head. What was he doing? Best mates didn’t want to look into each other’s eyes forever. This was weird, and that’s why it had to stop.  
They lay in silence, the cool grass soft against their backs. A cricket chirped from somewhere, and there was a hooting of an owl. Probably Astrid, the family owl, out hunting. Albus hoped that she wouldn’t drop her fresh kill on him like the last time a night like this had happened.  
Scorpius began listing off the constellations, and Albus hummed his acknowledgement whenever there was a significant pause. He wasn’t interested in the stars as much as he was interested in listening to the other boy speak. His voice was still changing, and would crack every now and then. Despite that, he spoke smoothly, words getting lost in the night.  
He didn’t know when it happened, but he was now looking at Scorpius, watching as his lips moved with the names of the constellations. There was something about it, something that just drew him in.  
It was beginning to become a bad habit. He found himself watching the blonde at all hours of the day; when they were in the library “studying”, when Scorpius was in bed reading, when they were at breakfast. It was fascinating, and Scorpius never seemed to catch him, so he just kept watching.  
The blonde turned his head slightly, seemingly looking at Albus out of the corner of his eye.  
He smiled weakly, and then turned back to the stars.  
“What’s that one?” he asked, pointing randomly at the sky. Scorpius sighed, but not in annoyance.  
“I already explained that, Albus. Weren’t you listening?” Albus felt his cheeks heat up as his mind scrambled for an explanation as to why he wanted to hear about that constellation again.  
“I just want to hear about it again,” he mumbled. He stole a glance at Scorpius, and saw that he was smirking at him.  
The blonde launched back into his explanation again, and Albus tried to pay attention this time. It really was fascinating, there were just other things occupying his mind. Like how he was shivering so hard now his teeth were clacking.  
Scorpius broke off mid-explanation. “You’re shivering, Albus.”  
“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” he snapped back, instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth. Scorpius didn’t seem too bothered; he was far too accustomed to the brunet’s snappish tendencies.  
There was shuffling, and then a warm side was pressed against his. Albus stiffened, and felt some of the blood leave his head.  
“Better?” Scorpius asked, breath tickling his ear. Albus nodded. Scorpius was like a furnace, and he was warmer. Blankets would have worked just as well, his mind helpfully provided. Albus dismissed the thought, instead pushing himself closer to the body next to him.  
oOo  
He felt Albus stiffen next to him, and then relax. It was taking everything in him to control his breathing. It had taken several hours, but the cooling charm Scorpius had put on him finally seemed to bother Albus enough to let him scoot closer.  
It had taken four days to convince Father to let him spend a few days at the Potters’. Four days, several owls, and multiple promises that he wouldn’t let them hex him into oblivion. Not that they would anyway.  
But now they were here. Under the stars in Albus’ backyard. And Albus was pressed up against his side.  
He knew Albus thought he was being sly every time he would watch Scorpius. But he knew every time those vivid green eyes were trained on him. He knew, because there was a fire that burned with them, making his skin heat up to the point where he thought he was suffocating.  
His breathing had finally evened, as had Albus’. It was steadily approaching midnight, and even the stars seemed to shift.  
They lay in comfortable silence, breathing each other in. At some point, Albus had tucked his head under Scorpius’ chin, and he couldn’t think of any better position. Well, he could think of a few, but none were appropriate for public.  
He had known that he had feelings for Albus since the beginning of third year, and was slowly starting to suspect that the brunet had feelings for him too. That was why he had placed the cooling charm on him tonight. It had taken several hours, but now his friend was pressed up against his side.  
Albus spoke, and Scorpius felt his heart flutter. “How’d you know that you were gay?”  
Scorpius started slightly, and Albus shifted away from him. Come back, he wanted to scream. His chin felt colder, and he moved, trying to regain some of its warmth.  
He sighed, trying to figure out the best way to answer this. He had come out to Albus, and only Albus, midway through the school year. He had hoped that it would spur the brunet into doing something, but nothing had happened.  
I knew because I’m in love with you. The words were resting on his tongue, and he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. The time wasn’t right.  
“Well, I mean, I guess, well…” His words were getting caught in his throat, mind whirling. He could feel his cheeks heating up in the cool night, and embarrassment bloom in his chest.  
“Eloquent,” Albus snorted. Scorpius gave a brief chuckle, before growing silent. How did he phrase this?  
“I guess I just wasn’t attracted to girls,” he finally supplied. Scorpius felt as Albus nodded, still not returning to his earlier position. He wondered if he should reapply the cooling charm.  
It was silent once more, a comfortable silence. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he knew that this was not the time for them.  
“What’s it like to be attracted to someone?” Albus asked suddenly. Scorpius stole a glance at the brunet, knowing that he was blushing furiously and wanting to see it.  
“You don’t know?” he replied. Albus shook his head, staring very determinedly up at the stars.  
“I can recommend a good book,” he said. “There are plenty out there in the school library, I’m sure Madame Pince would be more than willing to help you-“  
“Be serious, Scorp.”  
“Hm, I rather like not being your dad’s dead godfather.” Albus laughed, a laugh that Scorpius had only heard him use when it was the two of them.  
“Scorp?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think- I think I might have the gay.” Scorpius sat up.  
“You think you might have the gay?” He repeated, staring at him incredulously. Albus nodded solemnly, his green eyes serious in the dark.  
Scorpius couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.  
oOo  
Albus crossed his arms, feeling offended at the blonde’s outburst.  
“I was serious when you came out.” Scorpius continued laughing. They were both sitting now, and Albus was beginning to feel cold again. “Scorpius.”  
The grey eyed boy’s giggles died down, and he looked at him, tears forming in his eyes.  
“I didn’t come out by saying that I think I had the gay.”  
Albus rolled his eyes, feeling rather embarrassed and a little hurt. Scorpius must have noticed, as he suddenly sobered up, and scooted closer to him.  
Their knees were touching, and Albus stared down at where they were joined. The moon was providing excellent light, and Albus knew that Scorpius’ hair was shining.  
Pale fingers were intertwining with his tan ones, and he looked up. Scorpius was staring at him intensely, his grey eyes burning.  
“Albus.”  
“Scorpius.”  
“I put a cooling charm on you.” Albus leaned back in shock, away from the furnace that was Scorpius.  
“Why?”  
Scorpius shrugged. “I wanted you closer to me. That seemed like the logical solution.”  
Albus shook his head, not knowing what to say in response to that revelation.  
Scorpius began talking, his words filling the silence between them. “I just read it in one of those Muggle novels your sister had given me, and I thought it was a good idea, because I mean, have you seen you? Only an idiot wouldn’t want you close to them, and for Merlin’s sake it’s been since third year, and I mean, we just finished fourth year, it seemed right, and stars are romantic, and well…” Scorpius trailed off, looking away from Albus.  
It took him a moment to absorb everything that Scorpius had just said. “What’s been since third year? How would you read about cooling charms in a Muggle novel?”  
Scorpius pressed his lips together, staring off into the distance. Albus tugged on his hand, pulling the blonde back to him.  
“Scorp,” he said softly.  
Those grey eyes finally turned back to him, filled with some emotion that he couldn’t read. “You asked how I knew I was gay.”  
Albus nodded.  
“You were the reason.” He spoke so quietly, Albus barely caught his words. He could feel his breath catch in his throat, and his heart sped up, beating so hard he was worried he was going to pass out.  
oOo  
“You were the reason.” The words slipped past his lips, much to his dismay. He hadn’t wanted it to turn out like this. There was a plan in place, and it certainly didn’t involve him admitting he had fancied Albus since third year.  
Albus was staring at him, an incomprehensible emotion dancing across his face.  
“I gave you the gay?” he asked finally. A giggle wormed its way out of his mouth, despite his sour mood. He nodded, and saw a tentative smile break out on Albus’ mouth.  
“Well, you gave me the gay, too.” Scorpius’ heart thundered to a halt.  
Did Albus… did those words really just come out of his mouth?  
“I gave you the gay, too?” Cautious words, spoken quietly for fear that the brunet would take them back.  
A single nod. Something fluttered in Scorpius’ abdomen, and he could feel his face flushing. Suddenly, not seeing Albus was worth him not seeing the redness coloring pale skin.  
Shuffling. There were suddenly much more than knees touching.  
“Is there a cure? For the gay?” Albus was so close to him now that he could feel his breath tickle his nose.  
Scorpius shook his head. “None that my research showed. A recommended solution is snogging, so I suppose that could be looked in to,” he breathed, worried that his words might drive him away.  
“I suppose we could try that.” Scorpius frowned. That wasn’t what he had said. And then there was a mouth slanting against his, and the rest of the world melted away.  
oOo  
He was doing it. He was kissing Scorpius.  
A tongue was running along his lower lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing access.  
It felt like fireworks going off in his brain. He was melting and being created at the same time. There was something so unique about it, something so Scorpius that it all just felt so right. They felt so right together.  
Someone was moaning, and Albus felt his face heat up when he realized it was him. Scorpius didn’t seem to mind; he was too busy mapping out every corner of his mouth.  
When it felt like he was going to pass out if he didn’t get air, he pulled away. Albus didn’t go far, though, resting his forehead against Scorpius.  
Neither of them spoke, merely breathing the other in. Scorpius was the first to break the air.  
“Those books were wrong; if anything, that made my gay worse.”  
Albus chuckled, an airy sound. Something that he had never heard come from his mouth before.  
All of his senses were alight, and they were filled with Scorpius. The boy who he had nervously shifted closer to not that long ago.  
“Do you think we should try it some more? Just to make sure the books were wrong?”  
Scorpius nodded, moving Albus’ head with him. And then their mouths met once more, and the rest of the world didn’t matter anymore.  
oOo  
It was heaven. That’s what he would say if anyone asked what it was like to kiss Albus. Not that anyone would ask, and not that he would tell. But it was heaven. It was heaven, and it was coming home.  
Almost all the blood had left his head, and was traveling elsewhere now. Albus was moaning, and Scorpius had every intent of making sure those noises never stopped.  
When they broke away for the second time, they were both panting.  
“The books were most definitely wrong,” he commented, once he had managed to regain some air in his lungs.  
A comfortable silence settled between them. They were no longer knee to knee, instead, Albus was now in Scorpius’ lap. Which would have been perfect, except for the missing blood in his head.  
Albus either didn’t notice or didn’t care, but that didn’t stop the flurry in Scorpius’ chest every time he shifted.  
“Should we head inside now? Didn’t your parents want us in before midnight?”  
Albus glanced at a wristwatch. “Bloody hell, it’s nearly one.” He shifted, and then he was back on the grass, and Scorpius missed the warmth in his lap. But he was grateful that his secret had a much smaller chance of being discovered now.  
Scorpius stared openly at the green-eyed boy who he had come to love. Albus was staring back, and all felt right in the world.  
“I’m so glad I gave you the gay,” he whispered, and the pair dissolved into giggles, the stars twinkling brightly above them.


End file.
